Power Rangers Super Samurai
:"Super Samurai" redirects here. For the first episode of this season, see Super Samurai (episode). Power Rangers: Super Samurai (often abbreviated as PRSS or Super Samurai) is considered the continuation of the eighteenth series entry, and the nineteenth official season of the Power Rangers franchise. It is the continuation of Power Rangers Samurai which continues the adaption of the 33rd Super Sentai season, Samurai Sentai Shinkenger. The season continues Samurai's tradition to be shot and broadcast in HD. The second set of 20 episodes began airing on February 18, 2012 at 12n/11c.The Licensing Book, October 2011. Produced by SCG Power Rangers. The series picks up where the last season left off, with Antonio, the Gold Ranger, about to access the Black Box. Chronologically, Clash of the Red Rangers, a TV movie aired after Samurai, fits in the middle of this season. Synopsis The Samurai Rangers continue to wage their war with the Nighloks and Master Xandred, who has enlisted the help of the legendary esteemed Nighlok King, Serrator. With the Nighlok's getting stronger by the minute, the Rangers must learn to harness their newly acquired Black Box, which will allow them access to their Super Samurai state and unlock new Megazord combinations. They later discover the Black Box's connection to their ancestors, which allows them to tap into just that to unlock Shogun Mode, a powerful new form only accessible through their Super Mega Mode. In addition, their new weapon the Bullzooka packs some serious firepower. As the end-game approaches, Jayden's older sister Lauren Shiba arrives and reveals her true identity as the true 18th Head of the Shiba Clan. Taking her rightful place as Red Samurai Ranger, her arrival nearly divides the team but her warm nature eventually brings everyone together. Characters Rangers Past Rangers * Ancient Samurai Rangers * Shogun Rangers ** The Grand Shogun * Jayden's father (Red Samurai Ranger) * Unnamed previous Red, Blue, Green, Yellow, and Pink Rangers. Allies *Mentor Ji - The Rangers' all-knowing mentor. He is portrayed by Rene Naufahu. *Farkas Bulkmeier - One half of the comedy relief duo of this season. Paul Schrier reprises his role from the original series.IGN Article *Spike SkullovitchFelix Ryan's character's name changed from Skinny Mack to Spike - The other half of this season's comic relief. He's the son of Eugene Skullovitch, Bulk's childhood friend. He refers to Bulk as "Uncle Bulk," implying that Skull either married someone in Bulk's family or that he considers Bulk as family because of brotherly bond between Bulk and Skull. He is portrayed by Felix Ryan. *Kevin's Father *Cody - Youngest member of the BullZord guardian family who travels to the Shiba house in an attempt to free the BullZord. *Cody's Father - Member of the BullZord guardian family. Civilians *Terry Watanabe - Mia's younger brother. He arrives at the Shiba house to invite Mia to sing in his band, as he has traveled to volunteer at a local hospital. *Chad - A new member of Kevin's former swim team, who recognizes Kevin only by his reputation. *Noah - A veteran member of Kevin's former swim team, who is bitter about Kevin's unexpected departure. *Eugene Skullovitch - The father of Spike, and Bulk's childhood friend. At some unknown point Skull became very successful as he now wears a suit and owns a limo. Jason Narvy reprises his role from the original series. Villains Nighlok (Reoccurring) *Master Xandred *Serrator *Dayu *Octoroo *Deker *Arachnitor *Moogers *Spitfangs *Furry Warts *Papyrox Nighlok (Featured) *Armadevil *Switchbeast *Eyescar *Crustor *Skarf *Duplicator *Grinataur *Epoxar *Maldan *Pestilox *Fiera *Gigertox *Gred *Trickster *General Gut *Sergeant Tread Venjix Computer Network *Professor Cog *Grinders Arsenal Morphers * Samuraizer - core rangers' morpher * Samurai Morpher - Gold Ranger's morpher * Black Box - Super mode morpher ** Shogun Buckle - Battlizer morpher Weapons * Spin Sword - sidearm that transforms into various weapons ** Fire Smasher - Red Ranger's zanbato ** Hydro Bow - Blue Ranger's pressure bow ** Forest Spear - Green Ranger's bladed spear ** Earth Slicer - Yellow Ranger's shuriken ** Sky Fan - Pink Ranger's war fan ** Mega Blade - ranger's zord controllers ** Super Spin Sword - Spin Sword with the Black Box ** Shark Sword - Spin Sword with the Shark Disc * Barracuda Blade - Gold Ranger's personal weapon * Bullzooka http://powerrangersworld.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/katalog_2012.pdf German Catalogue confirms Bullzooka ** Super Bullzooka - Super Spin Sword/Bullzooka combo ** Shogun Spear - Mega Blade/Bullzooka combo http://powerrangersworld.files.wordpress.com/2012/01/katalog_2012.pdf German Catalogue confirms Shogun Spear Modes * Samurai Ranger (through Samuraizer) * Mega Mode (through Spin Sword becoming Mega Blade) * Super Mode (through Black Box) * Super Mega Mode (through Black Box and Mega Blade) * Shark Attack Mode (through Shark Disc/Spin Sword becoming Shark Sword) * Mega Shark Mode (through Shark Sword) * Shogun Mode (through Shogun Buckle)Production photo on Toyline Packaginghttp://www.kidzcoolit.com/reviews/toy-fair-2012-power-rangers-super-samurai.php Toy Fair video shows Commercial for Super Samurai with "New Modes" Zords Episodes DVD Releases *Power Rangers Super Samurai: The Complete Season *Power Rangers: Clash of the Red Rangers *Power Rangers Super Samurai Volume 1: The Super Powered Black Box *Power Rangers Super Samurai Volume 2: Super Showdown *Power Rangers Super Samurai Volume 3: Rise of the Bullzooka *Power Rangers Super Samurai Volume 4: Secret of the Red Ranger Games * Power Rangers Super Samurai (video game) - Xbox 360 Kinect Notes *Among the Shinkenger footage used in the first Super Samurai promo, Red Ranger in Super mode sweeps through a horde of Moogers. In actuality, the shot is not of a male Red, but of Kaoru Shiba. Ironically, this battle footage was not used in the series. *''Samurai'', with its continuation Super Samurai, is the first series entry to have more than 32 episodes since S.P.D. and the first season to have more than 40 episodes since Lost Galaxy. *This is the first season since Operation Overdrive to have a Battlizer, although it's only used once outside the Megazord cockpit. *This is the first season to show the Rangers' regular morphing sequences the least, as most of the times they morphed, they were shown instantly morphing without the sequences. *This is the first season since In Space to be a direct continuation of the season before it. While Lost Galaxy was set after In Space it is not really a direct continuation of In Space but rather more of a stand-alone spinoff even though the Space Rangers do appear in Lost Galaxy. *It's the first season since Mighty Morphin' to start with six active Rangers. *It is the second Power Rangers season broadcast on Nickelodeon and Nicktoons. *''Super Samurai'' is the second season (after S.P.D.) to feature both a female and male Red Ranger. *Super Mega Mode and Shark Attack Mega Mode appear to have two different belts in the actual show. The first is as seen in official renders for the show, with the closed Shogun Buckle having small attachments on its sides (making it look like the Shogun Buckle toy) which fits over the standard Mega Mode belt. The other is a version that has the closed Shogun Buckle without any attachments, but over a modified belt that has black bands going across the waist. This belt is identical to the one featured in the Shogun Mode. Both belts are used equally and interchangeably by the show (often switching in the same scene) without any reason or explanation given. * During this time, Saban registered a trademark for something known as "Power Rider". This led fans to believe that Saban was attempting to revive the Kamen Rider franchise in the US or, even more, utilize the episodes based around Kamen Rider Decade: Shinkenger World. However, nothing came about this and it is assumed that nothing involving Kamen Rider Decade will come about. * This is the first series to have the same name as an Enhancement Mode. * This is the first sequel season to adapt from the same Sentai the previous season did. * This is the first series not to have a character on the villains’ side have a change of heart, reform, or side with the Power Rangers at all. * Occasional merchandise, such as the official season poster and website, will have the Samurai Rangers in Mega Mode, possibly to distinguish this season from the previous. *This is the first season to start the trend of sequel seasons with the word Super added to their title. See Also Reception and Ratings To be added External Links *Power Rangers Super Samurai | Power Rangers - The Official Power Rangers Website *Power Rangers Games - power rangers fan game website ru:Power Rangers Samurai Category:Season Category:New Saban Era Category:2010's Power Rangers Series